Kittycats World
Kittycat's World This article is about the world, if your looking for the video, that page will be made soon. Minecraft School is a building on kittycat's world. World Construction History Minecraft School started construction in September 2017, the 1st floor got finished somewhere in September 2017 or October 2017, the 2nd floor got finished in October 2017, the 3rd floor got finished in November 2017, In November 2017, air vents were added to the school, In December 2017, a neighborhood was built in the world, In January 2018, a big new year's supermarket was planned to be built, but it never got built, in February 2018, wither skull cameras were added, more computers were added, the fence on the playground was turned into a iron gate, JcDonalds was bulit in kittycat82's neighborhood the window in front of the school became blue, the levers had item frames added on to them with white concrete blocks added to them, and few of the ceilings changed from having normal quartz blocks to quartz slabs, and some of the lights had trapdoors added to them with the redstone re wired so the trapdoors could not open when the lights were powered, in March 2018, the school barley had any upgrades, in May 2018, a fence was added to the stairway and rules were made, in June 2018, the locker rooms turned into a bike room, and the 4th floor's maze was built, in September 2018, notices has been added to the school, but construction didn't last for long due to trouble that day, in October 2018 through November 2018, the 4th floor was being built, in December 2018, the Noble and Barnes maze was getting built, in March 2019, the 5th floor started being built. The school is still on construction today, About the School The school is white terracotta, has 11 exits to the outside. 1st floor: Principal's Office, Cafeteria , Kitchen, Gym, Stage, some classrooms, restrooms, library, pet room, restroom, janitor's lounge, bike room, conference room. 2nd floor: Classrooms, detention room, beacon room, student store, dorms, conference room, office, kittycat's bedroom, counselor's office, restrooms. 3rd floor: Battle of the books Club, Fantasy Club, Anger Management Club, Physics Club, Mining Club, Inappropriate and Building Club, Math Club, Good News Club, PVP Club, Parkour Club, Student Senate Club, Game Club, Lonely Club, Cheerleading Club, Pixel Art Club, Charity Club, Adventure Club, Save endangered species club, Greifer Reducer Club, Save Miiverse Club, History Club, restrooms, private restroom. 4th floor: Classrooms, Multi Purpose Room with private restroom inside, gardening room, private restroom, Chat room inside a classroom, break room and private restroom inside MAPS classroom, panic room, teacher interrogation hall, big art room. 5th floor: The 5th floor is under construction, ''Frizzed's huge office, computer class, dorms, teacher training class, doctor class. ''More rooms will be listed when the 5th floor is finished, Info and references * The school had red lockers placed down during the construction of the first floor, but soon, they got changed to light blue lockers. * The floor was having quartz blocks placed down as the floor in the construction of the first hallway, but during the construction of the first hallway, it looked ugly, so it was changed to white concrete. * Kittycat built a maze of the school out of some kind of stone block, soon when he was building the school, he built the maze for the library, the teacher's lounge, the restroom and the choir room which is now a pet room, if you dig the walls of Minecraft School today, you can see the stone used for the maze in the construction. * There's bedrock between the other floors of the school. * The school references to Elmore Junior High, as the principal's office looks like Principal Brown's Office, the hallways look a little like the hallways in Elmore Junior High, and one of the classrooms on the 4th floor looks like Miss Simian's Classroom. * On the 3rd floor, the Fantasy Club and the Anger Management Club and the Physics Club are a reference to The Club from The Amazing World of Gumball, the Good News Club, the Battle of the books Club and the Student Senate Club are a reference to kittycat's real life elementray school, the redstone club and the PVP club and the parkour club, and the pixil art club are just Minecraft like things as a club, the adventure club, the charity club, and the history club and the save endangered species club were gotten from a website, The Lonely Club is a reference to the time when kittycat in real life was walking the track at his school during lunch and some students hosted the lonely club, the Save Miiverse Club was a reference to Miiverse ending on November 7th, even though the club was made a few days after Miiverse ended, there were signs inside the room pretending that it hasn't ended yet, the greifingg reducer club is a reference to how people grief worlds a lot in Minecraft. * The Multi-Purpose Room on the 4th floor is a reference to kittycat's real life school where there's a Multi-Purpose Room with a stage in there. * The game room on the 4th floor is a reference to the game room inside kittycat's real life school that's inside the cafeteria. * The Save Miiverse Room got blown up in June 2018 and the world got saved. * The Save Miiverse Room was a reference to GTA 5's FIB Building. *The world's seed is -8321569772792928031 *The World's name is "New World".